Nagareboshi
by KurogiW
Summary: Male! You & Chika!


Nagareboshi

Love Live! School Idol Project

WARNING : AU! OOC! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

"Malam ini di pantai. Datanglah, Chika- _chan_."

Begitulah surat yang kukirim pada teman masa kecilku, Takami Chika.

Aku menunggunya di pantai. Tempat dimana aku dan Chika- _chan_ bermain sejak kecil. Chika- _chan_ , gadis yang membuatku jatuh hati. Dia yang merupakan sumber semangatku untuk mengejar mimpiku. Dialah gadis yang membuatku menggapai cita-citaku sedari kecil. Dialah segalanya bagiku.

Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kelulusan SMA. Aku pergi meninggalkan Numazu untuk pergi melanjutkan pendidikan di Ibu Kota. Selama 5 tahun itu aku tidak pernah bertemu bahkan berkomunikasi dengan Chika- _chan_. Inilah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak 5 tahun. Aku akan melamarnya dan mengatakan hal yang tak bisa kukatakan sejak SMA.

Sore itu, aku duduk di pantai tempat kita akan bertemu malam nanti. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah banyak yang berubah sejak 5 tahun. Ditemani dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah, aku tersenyum sambil mengingat masa-masa kecilku bersamanya.

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Dilihat langit sudah gelap dengan bulan yang terang bertengger di sana ditemani oleh jutaan bintang-bintang kecil yang indah. Aku pun bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk di atas pasir pantai itu. Aku melihat jam tanganku.

"Woooaaaa! Sudah jam segini!" Teriakku panik.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, You- _kun_." Ucap seorang gadis.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan kulihat dia, Chika- _chan_. Dengan sigap aku memeluknya erat.

"Chika- _chan_!" Seruku sambil terus memeluknya erat.

" _Hai, Hai,_ Sudah lama ya, You- _kun_." Chika tersenyum manis. Chika- _chan_ tambah manis aja pikirku.

"Maaf! Aku tertidur. Habisnya udaranya enak banget! Beda sama di kota." Ucapku seraya melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

Chika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gak apa-apa, kok. Lagian mana tega aku ngebangunin kamu. Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak sekali."

Aku hanya meresponnya dengan cengiranku.

" _Dee_ , ada apa memanggilku kesini setelah 5 tahun kita gak ketemu?" Tanya Chika padaku.

"Sekali-sekali nostalgia gak apa-apa, 'kan?" Jawabku. "Aku juga kangen dengan suasana desa ini." Lanjutku sambil menatap langit.

Mala mini begitu indah, pantai tempat kami bermain bersama semenjak kecil itu menjadi saksi reuni kami berdua selepas 5 tahun. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kami lahir di kota ini, tumbuh bersama, masuk sekolah yang sama bahkan di dalam kelas yang sama, hingga berujung pada perpisahan kami selepas SMA.

"Eh, aku melihatmu lho di TV!" Ujar Chika heboh. "Kamu hebat banget, You- _kun_! Impianmu untuk menjadi atlit renang sekarang terwujud."

"Itu juga berkatmu yang selalu menyemangatiku, Chika- _chan_. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang spesial. Aku hanya mendukungmu dengan kata-kataku saja."

"Itu gak benar, Chika- _chan._ Justru kata-katamu itulah yang membuat semangat."

Wajahnya sepintas memerah. "Begitu, 'kah?"

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Kamu merupakan orang yang telah membuatku menggapai cita-citaku, Chika- _chan_. _Arigatou_!"

Chika- _chan_ tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. "Sama-sama, You- _kun_." Senyumannya sukses meluluhkan hatiku.

Kami berdua duduk di atas pasir pantai itu. Melihat lautan bintang di tengah kesunyian malam.

"Hei, You- _kun_ , kamu percaya bintang jatuh?"

"Jika kita memohon lalu permohonan kita akan dikabulkan? Aku sih gak terlalu percaya sama yang begituan." Jawabku.

"Begitu, ya."

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahku. Semenjak tadi aku sudah tidak bisa tenang membayangkan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Chika _-chan_. Aku takut jika dia menolakku. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan terus menggenggam sebuah kotak cincin erat-erat.

"Kalau aku sih percaya!" Ucap Chika- _chan_ tiba-tiba. "Karena permohonanku menjadi kenyataan." Lanjutnya kembali tersenyum sambil melihati langit.

"Benarkah? Apa permohonanmu itu?" Ucapku basa-basi sambil mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Chika- _chan_ mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan jari manisnya, ya, terdapat cincin emas bertengger disana. Aku kaget. Jantungku rasanya akan copot.

"Permohonanku adalah 'Kuharap aku dan Riko- _kun_ bisa bersama selamanya.'" Chika memberitahuku tentang permohonannya yang menjadi kenyataan tersebut.

"Ja-Jadi, I-Itu…" Tanyaku dengan pikiran yang sudah kemana-mana.

"Yup, Riko- _kun_ melamarku seminggu yang lalu tepat setelah aku berharap pada bintang jatuh. Dan akhirnya kami sudah tunangan." Jelas Chika- _chan_.

Hati ini sakit. Ingin rasanya kumenangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Chika terlihat sangat bahagia setelah memberitahu hal tersebut. Sementara aku, aku hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu selagi hati ini terluka mendengar hal tersebut.

"Begitu, ya… _Omedetou ne,_ Chika- _chan_." Tak terpikir ucapan selamat akan keluar dari mulutku.

Tidak disangka-sangka , laki-laki yang mendapatkan hati Chika- _chan_ adalah seorang murid pindahan di SMA Uranohoshi yang merupakan teman kami semenjak menginjak tahun ke-2 di SMA.

Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia menceritakan tentang calon suaminya itu. Tanganku mencengkram erat dadaku, rasanya sangat sakit. Aku menunduk dan mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi.

"Chika!" Teriak seorang perempuan dari kejauhan menghampiri kami.

"Mito- _nee_? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa udelmu bodong! Riko - _kun_ mencarimu tahu!" Tegur sang kakak kepada adiknya ini. Mito melihat kea rah You. " _Are_ , You- _kun_! Sudah lama ya. 5 tahun, mungkin."

"Ah, Mito- _nee_ , lama tak jumpa." Jawabku dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Suaramu…"

"Ah, tidak! Entah kenapa tenggorokanku tiba-tiba sakit." _Les_ -ku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Begitu? Maaf, ya. Calon suami Chika sedang mencarinya." Bisik Mito.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Urusan kami sudah selesai, kok."

"You- _kun_ , ayo ikut!" tawar Mito.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Emm… aku ada urusan yang harus kulakukan. Dilain kesempatan, deh." Ujarku tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau begitu datanglah nanti. Akan kuberi banyak _Mikan_." Ucap Mito berlalu. "Ayo, Chika!"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, You- _kun_!" Chika tersenyum lalu mengekori kakanya itu.

Aku terdiam. Tatapanku kosong. Dan air mata yang sudah sejak tadi kubendung pun mulai berjatuhan. Aku menangis tanpa suara di malam yang sunyi itu.

Tak lama aku membanting tubuhku ke atas pasir pantai dan membaringkan badanku yang sudah sedari tadi bergetar.

Mataku membengkak, hidungku memerah dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

Sekilas aku melihat satu bintang jatuh. Aku memejamkan mata dan membuat sebuah permohonan.

"Kuharap sebuah mitos yang tak kupercaya ini bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan." Pikirku.

~fin~

* * *

Entah kenapa dadaku sakit saat nulis ini.

Lagi nongkrong dipinggir rumah sambil ngeliat bintang dilangit malah dapet ide ini. #lol

Semoga terhibur.

Xenotopia7


End file.
